i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Yakaku
|color2 = |Name = Kuro Yakaku |Kanji = 夜鶴黒羽 |Roumaji = Yakaku Kuro |Aliases = Kuro Kuro-kun Kuro-chan |Image = Kuro Yakaku 100k campaign icon.jpg |Caption = "This moment...I've always waited for the moment to get my revenge on you..." |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = A |Bday = April 4th |Height = 5'10" or 178 cm |Weight = 61 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Kiyoka (Deceased Sister) |Hobby = Music appreciation |FFood = Ramen |LFood = Bitter Gourd |CV = Kobayashi Yuusuke |Signature = }} Kuro Yakaku (夜鶴黒羽 Yakaku Kuro) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Alchemist, who was the ninth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Alchemist's leader. He had a connection with the Producer in the past and hates her. He despises the I-Chu's being close friends with each other. He thinks that everyone around him is his enemy. Personality Though normally he is just a frugal young man who enjoys cooking, Kuro's personality gets a lot harsher when he is talking about the producer, though the reason for this is not yet known. He seems to appreciate good food and music. Kuro has a rather negative outlook on life, in part influenced by the loss of his older sister some years ago, and doesn't get too close to the other I-chu because of that. Appearance To Be Added. Lines |Scout = Revenge is calling for me... |Idolizing = The time of revenge has come...! |Reg1 = I'm Kuro Yakaku. My only objective is one thing...Revenge... |Reg2 = Eating ramen in the middle of the night makes it delicious...D-don't stare at me! |Reg3 = Baber. Don't stand in front of me. I can't see anything! |Reg4 = Lancelot is the group I hate the most between the I-Chu's! |Reg5 = Hey, you! Your hair is messy. Learn from Runa and make it beautiful! |Reg6 = Don't think that you can hear my singing voice with nothing. You'll have to pay for a compensation |Reg7 = I hate that person so much! "Who is it"...Don't ask when you know the answer! |Reg8 = Don't underestimate us....we don't live in a warm world like you guys! |Reg9 = What does Saku find good in that woman? I don't understand it |Reg10 = This month's expenses...they're quite a lot....Should I cut on the food expenses a bit more |2Jan1 = New Year huh... Entering the kotatsu in New Year is energy saving. |2Jan2 = I can't afford losing against you at hanetsuki! |2Feb1 = Me imitating a cat? Hm! Should I turn into a cat monster and attack you? |2Feb2 = Who wants chocolate from someone like you? Surely I don't need it! |2Mar1 = Spring... The laundry will dry better... |2Mar2 = Hinamatsuri, huh... No... I was lost in memories for a moment. |2Sep1 = What beautiful autumn leaves. This type of scenery cleans your heart |2Sep2 = A night with full moon...I feel like I'll get absorbed by the moon |2Oct1= This month there's the Ramen Festival! I've been waiting for it for so long! |2Oct2= Baber and Saku were excited "because it's Halloween" |2Nov1= You don't need to worry, I'm properly wearing thick clothes! |2Nov2= Saku was playing with a camera during break. What photos did he take? |2Dec1= There's definitely no man who would want to spend Christmas with you. |2Dec2= I hate snow.... Bad memories come back with it. |Download = You must be strange if you're waiting with me. |Story = Let's start reading the old ones first |Main1 = I have no interest in what you choose |Main2 = Hurry up and choose a chapter! The time is limited |Love1 = There's no way we would fall in love together! Feel some shame! |Love2 = ....Are you going to read it? |Shop = As a pro saver I can guarantee the quality of this shop |Purchase = We're buying the one that looks the most profitable |Friend = So you had some friends...I-I'm not interested or anything |Other = If something troubles you come here and solve it by yourself |Start1 = Don't drag your feet. |Skill1A = You're in the way! |Skill1B = Shut up! |Skill1C = I will be waiting! |Clear1 = Are you satisfied with this? For me it's not enough. |Affection1 = Can't this feeling disappear? |Start2 = Be the source of my revenge! |Skill2A = Get higher! |Skill2B = Anyone don't stop! |Skill2C = Yes... that's the face! |Clear2 = It's lousy when it became the same level as other guys. |Affection2 = I don't need it! This kind of things... I don't need it! |Start3 = Come along! |Skill3A = My vengeance can't be erased by anyone! |Skill3B = Don't let me down. |Skill3C = Listen to the singing of song alchemist! |Clear3 = I... won't stop! |Affection3 = Don't show your feelings to me! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:Alchemist Category:Kuro Yakaku Category:Generation Zero